


I know

by xforesttree



Series: Deathstiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confession, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt!Cas, I cried writing this, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Other, march minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Dean and Cas were on a hunt together when things went south...





	I know

"No Cas, no. Buddy, don't do this." Dean whimpered as he embraced Castiel. The angel had been cut up horribly and he was covered in bruises and burns. His eyes were bloodshot and his coat was more red than brown."I told you we had to go together, I told you to be careful. I-" Dean was unable to finish his sentence as his words turned into sobbing. He ran his fingers trough Cas' hair and stroked his cheek. "I know Dean, I'm sorry." Cas spoke, his voice amounting to not much more than a whisper.

The once so clear blue eyes were dull and unfocused as Cas reached out for Dean, grabbing hold of the very same spot where he left a mark after raising him from perdition. "Cas what will I do without you? You're family! For heavens sake, I love you, man." Dean's voice wavered and cracked as he spoke those words, he'd never told him. He'd always thought the angel would outlive him, that he'd have plenty of time. He was the one that was supposed to end up dying, not Cas.

"I know." He heard Cas whisper. "You know what?" He asked his sight still blurry from tears. "Cas?" There was panic in his voice now. He rubbed his eyes and saw a blue light emitting from Cas' eyes. "Cas, this is not funny." He dropped his head to the angel's shoulder and twitched as the grip on his shoulder faded and with a thump Cas' arm fell to the ground. He started shaking violently, his eyes endlessly streaming with tears and his chest clenched with a pain beyond describing.

For the longest time he refused to let go, where would he even go? The whole world could end and he wouldn't care. Hell, Purgatory, his life until now, they were a pinprick compared to... this. This wasn't how it should end, it never was... it never will be. This determination rushed trough him and gave him the strength to lift Cas' lifeless body and walk outside, back into the open.

"To any angel, demon, reaper and supernatural being, I don't care your price, bring back Castiel. I beg of you, my name is Dean Winchester, please... anybody... help."

"Why am I not surprised to see you?" A raspy voice spoke and all plants withered in an instant.

"Death..." uttered Dean, his voice cracking.

"How many times do you Winchesters intend to mess with the natural order of things, your boyfriend is dead, like he should have been so many times already." Death spat at him and twisted his ring around his finger.

Tracing the movement had him remember his bet with Death, but one look at Castiel's pained face had him beg "But you can bring him back?"

"Why should I?" Death took a step closer menacingly looming over Dean. "After having made a fool of me so many times. You don't cheat Death and get away with it lightly."

"You get me!" Dean screamed his voice strained by emotion. "Set things right for all the times I should have died."

A crooked smile appeared on the horseman's face. "Certainly an interesting offer, but not quite sweet enough..." Death flashed the most eerie smirk Dean had ever seen. "...I have a condition."

Dean scowled and declared "Anything."

"You die, go to hell and spend eternity reliving his death." Dean swallowed hard. "Or... you go to heaven and forget about everything that happened after that car crash."

"Those both sound equally awful if you ask me, do I have to choose between never meeting Cas." A tear trails down Dean's heated cheeks. "Or-or forever feeling like every cell in my body is on fire?"

Death shook his head and spoke."We'll leave it up to fate and any other enemies you've made."

Dean slowly placed the angel's body on the ground, stroked his cheek one last time before addressing Death. "And Castiel lives, like he should have, if I didn't get him killed."

"What do you say, Dean?" Death asked and extended his hand.

Dean shook his head before shaking Death's hand "Only a dead man can see a reaper, right?"

"Very well." Death sighed and approached Cas.

As death touched Castiel's pale face, the dull look in his eyes faded and his wounds healed. Colour returned to his skin and his chest heaved up and down as he gasped for air. Dean wore a beaming smile and tears rolled down his cheeks once again. His expression turned grim as he felt Death's icy grip on his shoulder and he saw his body hit the ground with a thud. The ground still warm from where Cas' wings had burned into the grass.

Castiel, who had by now recovered, hurried to his fallen friend. "Dean? Dean?! Dean!" He exclaimed as he tried to heal him. "No!" He screamed and collapsed on Dean's chest, sobbing. "I love you, Dean." He repeated, over and over.

From across the veil, wailing could be heard and finally a pained "I know." before the broken soul moved on towards an unknown future...


End file.
